He's Gay
by Able02
Summary: Johnny gets fed up with his sisters constantly making him test Gil attracting experiments and decides to tell them a secret that most people have noticed a long time ago. Disclaimer On Profile.


Johnny stood in the doorway to the lab he was now 13 and still he was his older sisters' lab rat. They were doing yet another Gil attracting experiment and Johnny was fed up with testing their whack job perfumes, potions, and the occasional pill. He was watching them mix multiple aphrodisiacs with their own hormones.

He sighed he had allowed this obsession to go on too long and now he was sick of it. The last pill they had him test had caused his entire body to ache for a week. And what they were making smelled like ass dipped in skunk juice. He was going to end this once and for all. "Susan Mary. You're gonna hate hearing this but, Gil's gay and you're wasting your time on trying to get him to like you." He said bluntly not willing to beat around the bush or drop enough hints they realize what he means.

"No he's not!!" Both girls screamed at him.

Johnny sighed at their genius ability to be so stupid. "Give me a few spy cameras and like 45 minutes." He told them pushing away from the door frame and heading down the stairs.

Johnny entered his room and began to undress. He pulled on a pair of black skintight leather pants, having to leave his underwear behind since they got in the way, and a tight lack shirt he examined himself in the mirror and then he checked himself with the Geiger counter Susan and Mary had given him after the time they gave him laser eyes.

There were a few slow clicks, nothing that would cause ant problems but he put on the hazmat pendant he wore when he didn't have one of the shirts that told people he was sometimes a walking plutonium reserve. He quickly pulled on his shoes and headed back up the lab.

The girls were still fuming but they had the cameras ready. He picked them up and walked out without a word. He looked at the cameras as he headed out of the house. They were actually well made they were small enough he could put them on his fingertips and they changed to match any thing they were put on. Although the lens was visible but only if you knew to look for it.

Because of the girls' constant 'observation' Johnny knew that Gil's parents were out and wouldn't be back until late in the night. He rung the doorbell and waited, it took way longer than it should have and when Gil answered the door he was breathing kinda heavy. Johnny had a good idea of what a teenaged boy with a house to himself would be doing. "Oh hey Johnny bro." Gil said trying to keep his voice to the normal skater boy tones.

"Hey Gil. Mind if I come in?" Johnny said noticing how the skater's mouth was slightly hanging open.

"Uhh… huh? Oh sure, come on in." He said finally realizing that he was ogling the younger teen.

Johnny sat down on the couch and looked at the blue screen he smirked seeing the words pre-stop on the top right. "Watching a video?" He asked picking up the remote and pressing play. Gil's eyes bulged out of his head and he reached for the power button but was too late the screen came to life and showed 2 men having sex.

Johnny wished he had thought to put a few cameras up so the girls could see what 'their' Gil was watching. "Uhh." Was all Gil could say he could think of nothing that could explain the graphic actions that were playing on the screen.

"Cool." Johnny said "I never knew people could stretch like that."

Gil thought he would die from the shock that statement put him through. "Uhh." Was once again all he could say.

"Hey do you think that we could do that I wanna know if I can stretch enough to take you inside." It wasn't until he finished that he realized how weak that sounded. He realized that didn't matter when Gil pressed their lips together.

"You just said the magic words.." Gil said pulling away.

Johnny shifted slightly to let Gil get on the couch with him and secretly placed a camera above the couch and another on the edge of the coffee table. Gil was pressing his body against the younger teen's and kissing his way down his neck he quickly began to remove Johnny's clothes and was quite pleased to find that the boy was not wearing underwear.

Johnny was breathing pretty raggedly and was surprised that he was already rock hard. Gil started to pull his shirt over his head giving Johnny some time to place a few more cameras around them. Gil pulled his pants off and dipped between the younger teen's legs and began to tease his entrance with his tongue. Johnny bit his knuckle to hold back a moan that threatened to escape.

Gil pulled the younger's hand away. "Let them out." Hew said. "I wanna hear you moan" He told him and went back to his task.

Johnny did as he was instructed and allowed all his pleasured sounds to escape. He thought having sex would be fun but this was better than he could have ever imagined. Gil's tongue slid past his sphincter and Johnny let out a mewl of pleasure.

Gil removed his tongue and positioned his cock at the younger boy's entrance. "Last chance you sure you wanna go through with this?" Gil asked praying that the small boy would say yes.

Johnny nodded and Gil began to push his was passed the tight ring of muscle. Johnny clenched his teeth and forced his lower body to relax. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Gil was fully seated in Johnny's virgin hole. "Can we stop for a minute?" Johnny asked breathlessly.

"Just tell me when you're ready love." Gil told him kissing his neck and nipping at his collarbone.

The flame headed boy nodded giving all the motivation he needed to pull all the way out and then push back in with a little more force. Gil kept up the slow pace until Johnny began to impatiently push his hips against Gil's. Gil put his hands on either side of Johnny's head and began to thrust mercilessly into the smaller boy moaning loudly. Johnny's eyes clenched shut as he bounced against Gil's hips. His back arched off the couch as he reached down and began to stroke his now throbbing erection.

"Johnny I'm gonna cum." Gil warned.

"Cum inside me please I want to feel your cum inside me!" Johnny said.

They increased their pace desperate to reach their climaxes. Johnny reached his first Gil's name falling from his lips his insides clenching around Gil's shaft causing the blonde to quickly follow. Gil collapsed onto the younger teen careful not to crush his lover. They both laid there breathing heavily coming down from their state of euphoria. When Gil tried to sit up Johnny's cum held them together. Gil slowly pulled his stomach from the flame headed boy and looked at the beautiful sight below him the flame headed teen covered in his own cum with a light blush gracing his skin.

"Johnny?" He asked wondering if the boy had fallen asleep.

The younger teen stirred slightly. "Yeah?" he asked a little groggy.

There was a slight pause and the only sound that could be heard was the sounds the men on the T.V. that both boys had forgotten was on. "Will you… Never mind." The blonde said felling embarrassed.

Johnny sat up fully awake now and kissed Gil fully on the lips. "What?" He asked.

"Well you'll think it's stupid."

"Promise I won't"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"That's what you were worried about?" Johnny asked smirking. "We just had sex and you're worried that I won't be your boyfriend? Of course I will."

Back at the lab Susan and Mary were devastated not only were they not Gil's first but their little brother was the one to get him after all the hard work they put into trying to get Gil's attention.


End file.
